User talk:Will Greasescarlett
Ideas what to Send Me *IMPORTANT Messages *Meeting Invatation *Conversation *Anything else that does not violate the rules! Dear, Greasescarlet I am aware that this account you are now using is a sockpuppet of THE LOOTERS, I have already informed Stpehen. Please try to follow our rules. "We fight!" 23:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) This has already been dealt with, he requested to switch to this account. Btw . . . "We fight"? xD Greetings Captain Greasescarlet. Ahoy I didn't see you had an account! Come on POTCO I have a business offer to discuss. Best Regards,Tyler Crossbones Um . . . You do realize that the role-play year is 1745, which means that, if your pirate was born in 1735, as said on your bio thing, that would make you 10 years old . . . By role-play year I meant that the CURRENT role-play year is 1745. If you were born in 1855 you woouldn't be born 'til 110 years later . . . And if you were born then and are apparently 50 now that would make it 1905 . . . Which is about 10 years before the Titanic tragedy. Okay, let me get a few things straight with you *If you were born in 1735 that'd make you 10 *If you were born in 1855 that would mean you wouldn't be born for 110 years *If you were 50 you'd have to be born in 1695 *Pirates often had very short lives and 50 is a bit unreasonable so I'd suggest changing it *Since you joined PotCO very recently I'd suggest making yourself maybe 17-25 or so. Strike Warning You have been told on numerous occasions to stop claiming you're the "lord of Abassa". It's a server belonging to the game, not you. You were told to stop, and the fact that you just dismiss the warnings and continue doing it makes you look like a troll. Continuing to do this will result in your 2nd strike.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 16:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I did Both Matt and myself informed you of the rule, and yet you ignored us. You then said "Who cares?" and, as I am a mod who ''cares about the rules, I kicked you. 22:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) That's not how the kicking system works. And besides, I haven't even kickbanned you. I will if you come onto chat again. Don't act like I'm some mentally retarded little kid. I am probably way older than you, and you have not been here very long. I've been here since a year before you, on my first account. Stop acting like an admin. Long articles don't need to have an article for each chapter, that's a ludicrous waste of space. You're not a "Lord of Spain," ao just stop with your act. We have a rule about not claiming false titles. Continue and I'm writing your ban request. Oh don't worry, maybe you can drown out your tears with some Kidz Bop and another Boys' Night Out. Pardon Why were you editing my talk page? You didn't leave a message. If you want to leave a message, read my talk page, there's important information written on it. --[[w:Special:EmailUser/Batorhos|'Batorhos']] 00:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) WAR When shall the first battle be? Oh and if you could, get 7 more edits to pages so we can talk on chat not talk pages. I await ur SvS. :: I'd like to schedule the SvS Monday 4:00 PM EST Failure to do so will result in another loss of a city in Scarletmerica Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 20:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ansors #Joly Roger he a skelton #lvl 10 #will turner #kingshead i thnk #2012! Romania Work Congratulations. Let us be friends, eh? Maybe I can give you some land if you work for Romania. Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 18:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban 01:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC)}} On a side-note: GET OVER IT. I know you're mad and all because you lost the PVP and have to stop your little "warring" as a result, but please, ''get. over. it. It's just a game, okay? Now, stop your little hissy fits, and for the next 3 days, think really hard about what you've done and why so many people don't like you. Each day here you're getting closer and closer to a permanent ban. Thank you, have a nice day. }} No offense, and by that I mean "with the highest offense possible," are you stupid? We are not affiliated with The Walt Disney Company, in ANY way, so you're really just falsely reporting. You don't run the show here, yet you act like you're the hot crap. Guess what? You're not, veterans of the game like me, Pearson Wright, Matthew Blastshot, and most of your other haters ARE the hot crap. Now shove off and stop embarrassing yourself. You realize all those comments on your guild page are MOCKING YOU? Every single on of those "requests" to join is an insult, and you're just too thick to figure it out. Stop being such a pompous fool, get a grip on life, and most importantly, grow some balls and stop crying when you lose. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 02:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Concerning You RULES are Rules... Dear Mr. Greasescarlett, Ok, #There is nothing anywhere in the rules or laws of POTCO that says I can not date so I'll date as many women as I want and be in love and have children... plus you have a wife yourself..... so you should be arrested too. #Taking Romania? Really? You can not take it JUST like that. You have to fight the ppl of Romania for it. If you really want it you also have to declare war. You also in order to overrule me without war to get Romania have to go to the Role Play Council #Guild Executors is a group that takes down guilds that are created for warring another which is wrong in their eyes. PLUS!!!!! PLUS, I stopped the wars from the Lone Islands! LOL! So then you need to try again. #POTcO Investigators? Really? I never entered the country they belonged to! Plus if its an in game only country then its limited to a server which you did not say. So... Yeah I can not be behind bars. Regards, 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Strike 2 Your insolence and disregarding of the rules have earned you another strike. #You do not rule the game, and you cannot "arrest" anyone. #You cannot tell Albert he "can't have girlfriends". You have absolutely no control over his personal life. #You cannot just "take" Romania from Al. He is currently under the protection of the Ottoman Empire, which I rule. Attacking said empire will result in the Ottomans and their allies wiping you off the map, roleplay-wise. #You cannot declare Albert's guild "inappropriate". #You have been warned multiple times to stop your trolling and acting like the big cheese here. As per the agreement we made from me beating you in PVP, you ''must start behaving yourself. Failure to do as the agreement states will result in "Scarletmerica" being destroyed, along with your "army". Acknowledge this as your second strike. If you get a third strike, you will receive a temporary ban. Enough bans and you'll eventually be banned permanently. Now get over yourself, grow a pair, and stop acting like you're superior to everyone else here, or we're going to make it hell for you here. -- 18:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Willy Come here! http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Potco_Switzerland_Wiki